Na Na Na Na The Killjoy Girls
by LadyxLeechesx483
Summary: Harry and Ginny are slowly building a relationship, but will her and her friends make it hapen when thy preform at the hogwarts talent show? rated T for further bad language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is inspired by mcr's new album "Danger Days; the fabulous life of the killjoys." Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter, nor am i jk rowling, i only own kari!  
Chater one: im not okay

It was her fifth year. It was October. The month that she hated. The day Harry Potters parents died, and it got COLDER.

She walked down to the common room. It was 3:00 a.m, but she didnt care. She glanced at the announcements board. There was a monthly notice.. Talent Show. Hm.. maybe that evanescence cd will come to use. She said before a hand went gently on her shoulder. It was probly no other than.. Harry Potter.

Harry walked down the stairs quietly, unable to sleep. He saw Ginny in front of the notice board. He gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi, Ginny," he greeted her warmly. "Couldn't sleep?" Then he looked up at the Notice Board, where Ginny's eyes were trained. "Watcha lookin' at?" he asked her, trying to see what she was reading.

"Its been sleepless for the past 5 years. This world gone to the dumps." She said carelessly. It was true the worlds gone crazy. Ever since the triwizard cup was at hogwarts the world went nuts. Cho's still moping over Cedric, geez, what next? She said in her head while rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked. He recognized the signs. She was annoyed with someone. He walked around in front of her. He then stroked her hair and embraced her.

"Ginny," he said. "Tell me what's on your mind." He could tell that Ginny was troubled and it made Harry troubled too. Then a thought dawned on broke away from Ginny, and stood arms length away from her. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, nervous.

She shook her head. "Harry, Cant you see? This worlds gone straight to the worlds end. Its ike Voldemort wants us all to die and when he finally relizes something its to late. So retty much we are all doomed." She said while again,rolling her eyes.

"I know," Harry said comfortingly, "I know." Harry walked forward and embraced her again. He stroked her long, red hair. "But there's only 1 thing we can do about it. We can love. Love will overcome Voldemort. As Dumbledore says, love is one of the many things that Voldemort does not understand."  
After his talk with Ginny, Harry was comforted. It was like he was talking more to himself than Ginny. "Good night, Ginny," Harry said, and walked back up the stairs to him dormitory, where he fell asleep quickly.

She blinked. "I think he just realised what the heck he just said. psh." She said before going back up to her own dorm to try to fall back asleep, which was hard. After 5 minutes of trying to fall asleep, which was unsucsessful, She grabbed her jacket and silently headed out of the castle and to the lake.

A/N okay, so thts chapter 1, i update ver quickly because this is accully and rp im doing with a friend. so :P

~Lily


	2. Chapter 2: Helena

Chapter 2: Helena

Harry woke up in the morning drenched in cold sweat. "Voldemort..." he murmured. It was been so clear. He had thought these dreams were supposed to have stopped!Harry got out of bed and dressed quietly. It was a little early for breakfast, but Harry went to the Great Hall anyway.  
There were only a couple of people in the Great Hall when Harry got there. There were a couple Slytherins, about 5 Ravenclaw's, 2 Hufflepuff's, and only one Gryffindor: Neville Longbottom.

"Hi Neville!" Harry said and sat down next to him.

*****  
She lammed the book lose that he was reading. "Nice birthday present dad. It was lame." She scoffed before getting up and walking back to the castle. She wrapped her black, thin fall jacket tighter around her. he song she had loved when she was 13 went back into her mind. The song was called "Miss Murder" by a muggle band called AFI. "Sheesh. No wonder I hated life when I was 13." she scoffed before going into the great hall.

*****  
"Hiya Harry," Neville replied. "How'd you sleep last night?" Harry didn't particularly want to talk to Neville, but since he was the only other Gryffindor there, it would seen rude not to.

"Good," Harry lied. "How about you?"

As they talked Harry remembered his dream. The details were slipping away. He had just seen Voldemort... Harry couldn't remember what.

"Harry! Ha-rry!" Neville was waving his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry must have had a blank expression on his face.

"Neville- woah," Harry stuttered. "Sorry," he apologized.

******  
She headed for the bathrooms. When she got in there; it was empty. good. she thought to herself. She dug through her bag for her blood red lipstick and black eyeliner. "Change is good, but if its bad, your just weird." She said to herself under her breath. She put her hair in a ponytail before walking out of the bathroom and into the great hall. She sat next to neville. "Just ignore him until he figures it out" she said in her head while smirking.

Harry saw Ginny sit down. "Ginny!" he greeted. "How did you sleep?" Neville looked at Ginny. "Hey Ginny," he said.

In the Great Hall, still there were only a couple of students. Most of the seats were empty. It made Harry feel so lonely to be so alone. At least Neville and Ginny were sitting with him.

She scoffed before taking out her book Emos and Goths; A novel by Skylar Myrinarae. She hd very low self-esteem in the morning. She flipped to chapter 3;The looks. Life always what it used to be. She regretted saying most thins she said about Harry being so dreamy in the past. Walls were now set between them and her lifes been now covered with dark hatred.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "Are you okay?" Harry had always thought Ginny to be warm and kind, gentle and funny. Today she was not.

"Uh..." Neville said, and left. Harry looked around, hoping for someone to come join them at the Gryffindor table. But no one came to Harry's rescue.

"Ginny?" Harry asked again. Then he saw the book she was reading: Emo's and Goth's; a novel. "Ginny!" he said, and some people at other tables looked around.

Life is sweet when you say your emo. She said in her mind. She smirked even more. She thought that people would thik its just a joke. But it wasnt. er life seemed like a charade, but she'd had it. It was time to show people who she acually was. To everyone she seemed as just Ron Weasley's dumb little sister, but it was time she let the world know why she was only called that.

"Ginny! What's up?" Harry asked her. He was confused and surprsied. She had never acted like this before. "Ginny..." he coaxed. "What's the matter?" "Is it about me?" he asked, nervous again. This was the same way she had acted last night. What was wrong?

"My friend just got in a Flipping car crash and she's in a coma, alright!" She said mentally stressed. Kari was the only one that understood her well. Kari knew what she went through as well, and now she may be at risk of loosing her life. This is the worst year of my life. She said in her head.

Harrry drew back. "I'm... I'm so sorry," Harry sympathized. "I had no idea!" Harry didn't know what to say. He knew a lot about losing loved ones. Death had nearly conquered his life, when he was only 1 year old.

"She's the only one who accepted me for who I am. She was right, God has gone crazier than Voldemort himself." She said in an annoyed tone before crossing her arms in defeat. The world, as she sees i, is now gone nuts. The song "My immortal" raced through her mind. It went through her mind the same time she found out that Kari was in a car crash and is now in a coma.

Harry was about to hug Ginny but then thought better of it. It would just make it worse, he knew from experience. Instead, Harry asked her, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry knew the answer would be 'no', or 'go away', but he tried anyway. There was a slim chance that he could do something. And in the case that Ginny said 'yes', Harry would do everything he could to complete that three letter word.

"Yes."She said."Try using a gun next time you see Voldemort." In a sarcastic tone before getting up and walking to the dorms. She was ready to strt crying and she didnt want the whole great hall seeing her.  
When she got into her dorm, it was empty. thought. She grabbed her other book Gothic rockstars; a novel by Amy Lee. If im going to show what im feeling, might as well be an emotional muggle rock song. She thought to herself before laying on her bed while still reading her book.

Harry was stunned by Ginny's response. "Ginny!" he yelled, but didn't run after her. He knew how it felt. She must be disintergrating, Harry thought. It was terrible. Harry didn't know what to do. He decided to write to Mrs. Weasley, even though he knew it was the opposite of what Ginny would have wanted him to do.  
Harry headed upstairs to his dormitory. When he got there, he took out a parchment and a piece of paper, and began writing.

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

I have had some concern about Ginny. She seems very anti-social and introverted ever since she lost Kari. Also, I've caught her multiple times reading books like Gothic Rockstars and Emo's and Goth's. This concerns me, and I thought you should know. You know your daughter and you know what's best for her. Thanks for everything,

Harry

Harry rolled up the piece of parchment and headed up to the owlry. There, he found Hedwig and tied the piece of parchment to her leg. It's to Mrs. Weasley. Harry petted Hedwig affectionately, then let her off. Harry sighed, and headed back down to his dormitory.

A/N:Ok, so theres chapter 2 for ya. so. yea :P


	3. Chapter 3: Famous Last Words

Chapter 3: Famous Last Words

She flipped the page. Somehow, she felt like someone has just hit her on the head hard with something metal. As she was about to turn around, she collapsed. Everything went black.

She woke up in a dream. She didnt know where she was. She got up slowly, not sure of where she was. She turned a corner. Her eyes widened in fear. It was Tom. The Tom that tried to kill her 4 years ago. She walked up to him. Staying a few inches away from him. "If this is the reason why im here, get me out." She gritted through her teeth before punching him on the nose and running away.

***  
At that very moment, Harry's scar seared. He fell to the floor, his head clutched in his hands. Voldemort was playing with someone. Harry could feel it. It wasn't anger, and it wasn't joy. It was amusement. Harry couldn't tell who he was playing with, but he felt for them. Harry knew what Voldemort could be like. ***  
"Drat! whens Harry went you need him." She said before running another corner. Tom was at the end of the hall. "TOM! LET ME OUT NOW!" She screamed. Tom was her enemy now. She knew Tom wanted revenge, But in a dream? Thats just crazy.

Right then Ron rushed into the owlry. He had heard moaning. "Harry!" she yelled, running to him. "Are you okay? Is it your scar again? What's Voldemort doing? What's wrong?" he asked him. Ron firing questions at him just made Harry's pain worse. "Ron..." he managed to mutter before he passed out.

Just then Tom dissapeared. She facepalmd before walking around in her dream world. "There has to be a way out of here." She muttered under her breath.

Harry closed his eyes. In his mind's eye, he saw Voldemort, laughing in amusement. Harry couldn't stand it. "Stop!" he yelled aloud, and Ron took a step back. "No, not you," Harry said, wincing, "Voldemort! He's torturing someone!" Harry couldn't bear it anymore. He wanted to kill Voldemort, to stop him somehow.

She ran until she found another dream relm door. It was harry's. She took a deep breath. She knew that harrys dreams involve voldemort, but she was prepared for what she would see. She closed her eyes and walked through the door. She opened her eyes. Her hands were now clenched to fists.

Now Harry was looking into Voldemort's mind.

A girl was running down hallways, and Voldemort was standing, as his young self, near her, laughing. The girl had long, red hair.

Harry realized who this was quickly, and yelled, "Ginny! He's torturing Ginny!" Ron had a shocked expression on his face. Harry got up, although it was hard, and pulled Ron along with him, to the Gryffindor Common Room. Students stared as they tried to run up the Girl's Dormitory stairs, but it just melted into a slide. "No!" Harry and Ron yelled simultaneously. ***  
"get me out of here now." She gritted through her teeth. Voldemort just laughed evily and raised his wand. She kicked him in the gut. He fell to the ground. "Wow. Failure." She laughed. "Now get me out of here." She said in her deep, haunted voice. She grabbed Voldemorts wand. She made Harry and Ron get into the nightmare as well.

Harry and Ron felt their feet leave the floor. "Woah..." they both said. After a dizzying period of eternity, they landed in a strange place. They heard screaming and arguing. "Ginny!" Harry and Ron yelled together, and ran towards the voice.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed as the rope tied around her squeezed tighter. Then a song flowed into her mind. The song "Haunted" by Evanescence. She began singing it uncontrolablly.

Harry and Ron heard singing. They ran even faster, thinking that Ginny was being tortured to sing. But there they saw her being strangled by a rope. "Ginny!" they cried again and ran towards her. While Ron untied the rope, Harry held Tom Riddle back. "You," he snarled.

She broke free from the rope. "This ends now." She gritted through her teeth. "Harry, let go of him." She said before changing into Sailor Drylamite. Shes had it with Voldemorts killing an torture. She wants this all to end. Even if it kills her too.

"Ginny! No!" Harry yelled, and let go of Voldemort. "We can end this!" Harry was sure of this, but he didn't know how he was going to do it. "There needs to be a way out!" Harry ran after Ginny, making sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

She charged a stream of gold and red bubbles at Tom. Tom bursted into ashes immediately after the stream had touched him. Her eyes just stared at the remaining ashes of Tom. He was too weak... or was he? She breathed nearly heavily.

"How do we get out of here?" Harry panted, and Ron nodded in agreement. Harry knew that this wasn't a dream, but it was a dreamland. "How do you normally get out of dreams?" Ron asked contemplatively. "Pinching!" Harry cried, a couple seconds later. "Pardon?" Ron asked, but Harry was already explaining. "You pinch yourself to get out of a dream! On the count of 3! 1... 2..."

"Somethings not right..." she said in her head. "Im not sure what, but I dont think were in a dream anymore." She looked up. A bunch of arrows were falling in their driection. "Lets run instead of getting out of here. THIS ISINT A DREAM ANYMORE."She said while running herself.

Harry and Ron looked around. Ginny was right. This wasn't a dream anymore. Still, Harry tried pinching himslef. Nothing happened. "Now that we know that it's not a dream, how do we get out of here?" Harry yelled, running with Ginny.

"No idea, but I think we will have to defeate something. I dont know." She said while trying to dodge an arrow that missed her by a few inches. "Just so you know, arrows didnt come in ANY of my dreams." She said bluntly.

"I guess," Harry replied, "But what will we have to defeat?" Harry ran a little more then snarled, "He is soo evil!" Then he considered his sentence. "Voldemort I mean."

Harry continued running through the straight white halls and finally came to corner. Harry stopped, and held out his arm to stop the others too. He peered around the corner. Harry gasped. It was black! "Guys! It's black!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper. "  
Should we go?" It was the only way onward. "Do you think..." they all finished the sentence in their heads.

10 death eaters surrounded the three in an instant. She could feel that her body was being moved outside the dream. A song flooded into her mind, It was a song called "The last song im waisting on you". She remembered this song from a muggle radio the summer after she was in the chamber of secrets. Her hands clenched into fists.

Harry pulled out his wand, and Ron did the same. "Stupefy!" they yelled simultaneously, knocking out 2 Death Eaters. Cries of "Stupefy!" and "Petrificus Totalus!" and other curses filled the air.

A death eater hit her square in the chest. She collpsed. She wasnt dead, she was just knocked out badly. Her dreams were seperated from Ron and Harrys. She was in a mansion, she was in a long, black dress with long sleeves. Her hair was up in a special way. Nobody was in the mansion. She was alone she walked into a room with a white piano. She played that song that was flooded through her mind.

"Ginny!" Harry and Ron cried together. They both fell to their knees. Harry, being (or used to being) Ginny's girlfriend, and Ron, her sister, they were both extremely worried. "Ginny, Ginny!" Ron moaned, while Harry lay his head over her chest, to make sure her heart beating. It was. "She's alive," Harry said, relieved.

She was about to play the last piano keys to the song, until she started screaming and moving uncontrollably. In her mind, this had voldemort written all over it. She needed to get out of this dream NOW before something bad happens.

"What do we do?" Ron asked. "I don't know," Harry replied.

The two friends talked about what to do about this dream.

"What spells do you know that could get us out of here?"  
"None."  
"First let's figure out how we got in here."  
"We can't without Ginny."  
"Ginny!"

Ron sobbed, but when he got over it, he wiped his tears from his eyes and continued conversing with Harry.

"I don't know how we got in here, but we need to get out."  
"I know."  
"How?"  
"I don't know."

Then Harry straightened up. "I know!" he exclaimed. "Occlumency!" ****

She stopped. She was pulled into another realm. She, the age of 18, walked through a grave yard. The older shape of her stopped infront of a grave. She layed white, pink, and black roses on the grave. The youger self of her stepped on a twig and the older her turned around, the older her saw nothing and turned back around. The grave read "Kari Ariana Burnestee, died November 8th, (1996?). The younger her nearly screamed. Somehow Harry and Ron were watching the scene through her mind.

"Kari, Im not sure what to do anymore. With you andHarry dead, My life just doesnt have anymore meaning, Something died in me when you and Harry died." The older her said with tears in her eyes. "Im not sure wheather to end it all now or live it out. The family or my boyfriend, Josh, arent helping, Josh keeps saying to get over both of the deaths and have a better life, The family super bothers me about you both and im sick of it. Im probally going to be pushed to ending myself. I really wish you were here, Kari, I need you in these times." The rain had started pouring hard and her older self was sobbing. Her older self walked to another grave. It was

Harry's grave. It was buryed next to his parents' grave.  
Her older self started crying harder. She layed another boquet of flowers on the grave. It was red, yellow, and pink roses. The older self looked up into the sky. "Harry, I dont know if you can hear me from hevan, but, I miss you, more than ever, It wasnt your fault you let everyone down, But i'll tell you this now, I'm going to stop Voldemort. I'll do what it takes to stop him, even if it kills me by trying. But even though if i do succeed or not, You were always my true love." The older her said with a cracked voice and tears in her eyes. She walked away from the grave and to her apartment while murmuring the song "even in death", the song she wrote after the battle.

Harry watched Ginny's dream with horror. "I am going to die." The truth sank in. "Ron," he said. "Voldemort is going to kill me. I am going to die."

Ron looked stunned. "Harry... No! You're not going to die! You are going to defeat Voldemort! You are going to kill him!"

Harry wanted to believe what Ron said was true, but he knew he wasn't. "No, Ron, I am going to die."

Her mind flodded through too many thoughts, so the body that was left with Harry and Ron, She awoke like she was going to scream.

"Harry. VOLDEMORT IS PUSHING ME THROUGH HORROR JUST TO GET ME TO KILL MYSELF. HE THINKS IT WILL CAUSE YOU TO BREAK DOWN AND TO GET YOU INTO AN ERA SO HE KILLS YOU. THE WORLDS NOT SAFE. NOBODY IS. Even if I do die Harry, What my older self said in the dream was true." She said with tears almost going to flow. She then flowed into Voldemorts mind by her own controlability. There are 7 horcruxes. The ravenclaw diadem, the diary, the ring, the slytherin locket, Voldemorts snake, the huffelpuff cup, and Harry himself was a horcrux as well. She wanted to get out of the dream and talk to Dumbledore about this.

"What's a horcrux?" Harry asked Ron.

She huffed. "Basically a horcrux is a peice of your soul. Voldemort ripped it into 7 peices. You destroyed the diary and the ring is soonly to be destroyed by Dumbledore. You are one of the horcruxes, but somehow, I figured out that you destroy the remaing horcruxes and hopefully you kill Voldemort." She said with little hope in her voice.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. She was alive and awake. Ron hugged her. "So what were you saying?" Harry asked her, after a few minutes of hugging. "And are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes im fine, secondly when i get my hands on voldemort he would wish he had never heard of or seen Ginevera Molly Weasley. Third, Voldemort has 7 horcruxes. You have to destroy them all and kill Lord Voldy-the-moldy golfball. Then we can get our lives back and live peacefully." She said angerly. Then the three got out of the dream. Somehow they were all in the hosphitial.

Harry laughed at "Voldy-the-moldy golfball." Then he shut up, listening to Ginny.

Harry suddenly changed worlds. "Are we back home?" he asked Ginny and Ron.

A/N: heres hpter 3, so chapter 4, here i come!


	4. Chapter 4: Orgy  beautiful Disgrace

Chapter 4: Orgy - Beautiful Disgrace

"Hopefully or im going drastic. Accio cd player." She said while pointer her wand at the door. Her cd player zoomed to her. she put on the headphones and listened to her music carelessly. When her headphones were on her head, her thoughts and worrys drifted away, She was in her own world at those times.

Harry whispered to Ron while Ginny was listening to her music.

"Do you believe Ginny about these Horcruxes?"  
"Yes. I believe Ginny."  
"How do we destroy them?"  
"I dunno, ask Hermione. She's the brilliant one, isn't she?"  
"Good thinking. Where is she?"  
"I dunno."  
"If this is the real world we can go find her, right?"  
"Right."  
"But is this the real world?"  
"I sure hope so."  
"Let's go find her."  
"Okay."  
"Let's tell Ginny first.  
"Sure."

Harry got up from where he was sitting. "Ginny?" he asked tentatively. "We - Ron and I - are going to go get Hermione. Is that okay?" he asked her.

She didnt hear while they were babbling about. She was dumbstruck on trying to find a decent song to sing for this years talent show. She flipped through songs on the cd until she found a song that had true feeling about what shes been through. The song was called "My Immortal".

"Ginny..." Harry asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "Ginny!" he repeated. "Ron and I are going to get Hermione," he explained, hoping he wouldn't have to repeat himself again.

She still didnt hear him, But she didnt give care in the world. She was trying to memorize the lyrics, which to her, will be harder than ever. She skipped to the next song called "Tourniquet".

"Ginny!" Harry bellowed. He hoped that would get her attention. Ron looked mad that he had yelled at his sister, though. But Ron let it pass. "Ginny!" he said again, softer, but still loudly.

"WHAT? Crikey, I cant even get a moments peace without being bothered!" She said angerly before walking up to common room and to her dorm.  
She slammed the door shut and locked it. She blasted her music. She took out her sketch book & pencil and started drawing the designs for her dress.

"Geez!" Harry said, and walked away. "Come on," he told Ron, "Let's go find Hermione."

Harry and Ron walked down the hall to their Common Room. "She's probably in there, studying," Ron smirked.

Harry pushed open the door to the Common Room, and looked around. Hermione wasn't there. "Maybe she's in her dorm," Ron suggested, and the two walked insie. "Well we can't go check," Harry said. "Why don't we wait in here? She'll either come down or come in here eventually," Ron suggested.

Harry and Ron both kicked some first years out and sat down in armchairs by the fire, waiting for Hermione.

She blasted her music on a boombox, not really caring if she gets in song that was playing was "paper flowers". When she was going to sing along, she got an idea for a tattoo. She felt tears were going to leak out of her eyes.

Hermione stepped into the Common Room. "Well, hello, there," she said, sitting down next to Harry and Ron. "Ah, just the person we were looking for," Ron said, smiling. "So, what do you want to tell me?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron explained what happened. Hermione was shocked. "I need to go to the library," was the first thing she said, then she ran off to the library.

She went to her trunk and shuffled trough her things until she found what she was looking for; blonde hair dye. She walked to the bathrooms and worked on her hair.

When she was finished, she looked nothing like herself. She looked like a whole different person. She cut her hair so it was mid neck length. She smiled in the reflection, she was going to go see Kari and see what she thinks.

Hermione ran back to the Common Room with several books in tow. She was panting. "Here's -huuuuh- a -huuuh- book -huuuuh- on -huuuuh- horcuxes." Hermione panted. "From the -huuh- Restricted Section -huuh-." Hermione sat down. She was beginning to regain her breath.

She turned off her music, threw on her jacket, and walked out of the dorm room. She walked to the common room, she spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione, which only made her rolled her eyes. She was about to head out of the common room, "Miss..?" Hermione called to her. She turned around.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, literally not knowing who this stranger was. "What are you doing here? Do you go to Hogwarts?" Hermione was seriously confused by this knew stranger at Hogwarts.

"You should reconize me, Hermione. A hair change shouldnt really change my looks? Hm." She said before walkeing over and sitting in a nearby chair. Se took out her book and flipped to chapter 5. She could tell that there jaws were dropped. A hair change and different clothes shouldnt make her the stranger of the world.

"Ginny?" Hermione gasped. She ran down the stairs and poked Ron, and pointed to Ginny. "Who's that?" Ron asked curiously. "Your sister," Hermione hissed.

She laughed. "Life is just full of surprises." she chuckled to herself. She flipped the page before biting her nails casually.

Ron stood up, looking menacing. His hands were in fists, and he was standing as stiff as a board. He walked over to Ginny, still in the same position. "Ginny..." he said. "I'm. Telling. Mom." Then he stomped away to the Owlrey.

"i dont really care if you tell mom, im never going back home anyways!" she said angirly. She never wanted to go back to the burrow because of kari. Kari was like the sister she never had. If kari died, she couldnt bare living another day because the pain she would face.

"Ginny..." Hermione pleaded. But Ron wasn't as gentle. "What has gotten into you?" Ron yelled. "What happened? Why are you like this?" Ron had seen a sudden change in his sister, and didn't know what caused it. Certainly, this behavior was not healthy.

"Two words; Beautiful disgrace." She said while flipping another page. She saw a new look on life, being what she always wanted to be; a real barder edge goth like Kari. "Kari woke up a few minutes ago from the owl I got from her older brother, Im seeing her later." She said while itching her ear.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "Well I'm glad you're excited about seeing Kara, and I'm glad she's awake, but she's not going to recognize you like this! She'll probably get scared of you and fall back into the coma again!"

"Your joke just went invalid, so just shut up and live with it." She scoffed. "And anyways, it was her plan of me to change my looks so when she comes back, were out of this deathtrap and going to japan." She smirked. "And how do you know? your not a doctor." she glared at him deathly.

Ron just gave Ginny a fierce look. But Harry heard something that Ron didn't. "Your going to Japan?" he practically screamed. He could not let her go. It was too dangerous. Look what had happened with the dream! Ginny could not leave Hogwarts!

"Yea, its like totally awesome there and I can finally live my dream of Singing." She scoffed. "And besides, its not like im going to be tracked down by a killer, its not possible." She rolled her eyes at him uncaringly.

"You can't know that!" Harry shouted. "Look what Voldemort just did to you! You can't let that happen again! Ginny, I can't let you go..." Harry finished softly and collapsed into an armchair, sobbing silently.

"Most things are hallucenations, I dont care what happends with Voldemort, my lifes a load of nuts." she shrugged. "I have to grow up sometime, Harry, I just cant be trapped to be young forever, everyone dies, its natures ways." She started feeling light headed, but just ignored it.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, looking up into her light green eyes.

"Nature tells me, somehow I can see in hevan in my deams." She shrugged. She looked up at the clock, 1:16 p.m. it read.

"I should be getting ready to leave, im taking portkey half way then walking." She said ina babydolltone before walking up to her dorm.

"Wow. Akward. Ron, write to your mom, quick." Hermione said, glancing athim. Ron went out of the common room and to the owlery.

Ginny came backdown in a half tight, above the knee black dress with little exposure of her chest, pink eyeshadow, deep purple 8hour lipstick, and her light, fall jacket.

"Harry, before I go, i wanted to give you this for your birthday, but I never got the chance to." She said while taking out a shiny teal, shell shaped mirror compact. "Its a two way mirror, just call me name in it and i will answer. " She said while glancing in his deep green eyes.

"Thanks." Harry murmured while examining it closely.

"Hermione, stay stong, and tell Ron to stop being so Pissy 24/7." She said before hugging her.

"I will. Bye Ginny. take care." Hermione said.

"Take care, Gin." Harry said before hugging her quickly. and wth that, she walked out of the common room.

"You love her, dont you Harry?" Hrmione said while glancing at the clock.

"Ho did y-" He didnt finish is sentance because Herione cut him off.

"I see the way you look at her. You have to tell her somday, Harry. You cant bottle it up and keep it to yourself." She said while looking at hm.

"Same thing with you and Ron?" Harry said while glancing at the clock.

She nodded.

A/N: So thats hapter 4, chapter 5 will be coming soon!


End file.
